A Not-So-Normal Life
by Daisy2
Summary: What would happen if Selphie and Irvine got married and had kids? Read this and find out!! It's my first fanfic, so be gentle. Please, e-mail me and tell me what ya think!(Not done yet, more to come)
1. Default Chapter

Y'all may know me; my name is Irvine Kinneas; Galbadia Garden's sharpshooter.And if you do know me, you'll know that most people see me as a "ladies man".But after I met her for the second time, that desire for the opposite sex dwindled down into nothing but a memory.That _her _is Selphie Tilmitt of Balamb Garden, formerly of Trabia.After the business with the sorceresses, which I'm sure everybody knows about, me and Selphie started dating.After a few months, I proposed, and she said the best word she will ever say to me:

"Yes."

After we were married, we got a decent sized house up in the mountains at Trabia.We only had 2 neighbors, and we got a great view of the snowy landscapes.In a year, we had our first kid: Jillian.She was a handful, always tearing things apart and trying to eat them.But after we got a few locks, an expensive playpen, and some experience, she wasn't a problem.Jilly didn't look like either of us, except her eyes.She had bright green eyes, just like Selphie's but her hair was red. No tomato could match her up.Now when Jilly was 4, we had our second girl, who Selphie named April, and her middle name Joy.April and her mom looked so much alike, it was almost as if 2 Selphie's were running around the house.She wasn't really a handful at all, she always did what she was told, and she never got into trouble.Then, when Jilly was 5 and April was 1, we had our last kid. This time it was a boy, and Selphie wanted to go for a different kind of name.So we named him Huckleberry, and we called him Huck.He was the spitting image of me, and Jilly took a liking to him very fast, seein' she was a tomboy.

Now over the next 6 years, something extraordinary happened.The always blissful and cheerful Selphie slowly began to mature, and mature, and mature, until she hardly ever wore her yellow jumper anymore.I would have never expected to see this happen, so I was a bit shocked.But I guess bein' a mother of 3 kind of changes you. But still, there was a remnant of the old Selphie around, seein' we had pots of daffodils and daisies all around the house.And when Jilly was 10, April was 7, Huck was 6, and me and Selphie were 29, Trabia Garden was rebuilt, which made Selphie very happy.In her bliss, she bought the kids a Trabian husky which wasn't exactly paper trained, and led us to a whole new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2-Mr. Peabody

"No no no no no!!! Not on the carpet!!!"Selphie picked up the husky pup and set him on some newspaper before he could ruin the new carpet.

"Mom, shouldn't he be able to pee freely?"Jilly whined, patting the puppy on the head as he did his business.

"Sure, he can pee wherever he likes as long as it says "Trabia Record" on the front of it.

"That sounds pretty limited…"

"Mommy, why is the sky blue?" April asked randomly, staring at the little puppy.

"Because God spilt paint on it, sweetie."

"Can I pee on the newspaper too?!" Huck begged, looking all excited as he watched the dog trot off wagging his tail.

"No!"

"He gets to! Why can't-"

"So what are you going to name him?" Selphie quickly changed the subject, not wanting to argue about where her son was going to urinate.

"Ummmmmm…." The 3 children pondered in unison.

"Wario!"

"Stinky!"

"Marshmallow!"

"Mr. Peabody!" Jilly's voice raised above all the others as the answer to Selphie's question unfolded.

"YEAH!!" April giggled.

"Well….I guess it'll do…" Huck huffed, trying to act cool.

"Let's go teach him some tricks!!"April suggested as the kids ran off to find the dog.Then, Irvine walked up to Selphie watching them leave.

"You must have been pretty out of it when you bought them that dog.Do you know how much it'll cost us with all the vet bills and food and toys?"

"No, I never really thought about it.I just thought it would be nice to have a pet around the house."

"Well, once you hear what it'll cost us, I think your opinion might change a little.I was just counting it up, and in the next year, on that dog, we'll have spent…"

A shrill scream echoed through the mountains.

"What was that?" Huck asked, uncovering his ears.Jilly and April shrugged.

"Maybe it was a bird." April picked up the little dog and kissed him on the nose.

"I don't think birds make sounds like that." Jilly snuffed, grabbing the dog from April.

"Give him back!"

"Nope!! Mom bought him for _me _anyway!"

"No she didn't!! Mommyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! Jilly won't let me play with Mr. Peabody!!!!!!!"

"Tattle-tale!!" Jilly quickly handed the dog over to April, not wanting to face Selphie's wrath.) April stuck out her tongue, smiled, and put Mr. Peabody down.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's starting to get cold!!" Huck whined, rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"Good idea.We'll get some hot chocolate!!" And the three went inside.

That night, Peabody wanted to explore his new home. He was used to being confined in a small cage, but now he was face to face with nature herself.He thought that maybe he would make a few friends in the area, but after exploring, he found there were no other dogs around.He sighed, and wandered down the mountain side in search of adventure, of course, he planned to return home soon.He sat down by a tree to scratch his ear when he heard something rustle behind him-he smelt trouble.He looked behind him to see a big huge bear growling at him.He decided it was best to get lost, so he ran away as fast as he could.When he knew it was safe, he looked around and knew one thing- He was lost.

"Mr. Peabody!!!! Mr. Peabody!!!!!!" Jilly, April, and Huck searched desperately for the dog, but he was nowhere to be found.

"We have to go look for him!!" Huck was almost in tears.

"No you don't, you stay right here.I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Irvine tried comforting his son. But he never did show up.

That night, Jilly, April, and Huck, all decided it was time to take this into their own hands, so they secretly set off into the mountains to look for their lost dog.

"Damn that dog!! Damn it to hell!!! It's all his fault they left!!"

"It's not the dog's fault, Selphie.We'll just go out and look for the kids! They couldn't have gone very far!!" 

"We can't go out and look for them!! We had that out-of-nowhere blizzard last night and there's, what, 4 feet of snow? What if they froze to death??"

"I'm sure they didn't freeze.Now let's go out there and look for them before it snows even more!!" So the two dressed warmly, grabbed a snow shovel, and set off to find their kids.


	3. Found Children, Lost Way

"It's freakin' cold out here!!" Selphie huddled closer to Irvine as they walked down the mountain in snow up to their stomachs. 

"Hey look!!! There's some tracks over there!!" The two followed the tracks until they reached a tree, where the tracks just stopped.

"Hey, up here!!!" A voice called from up above.Selphie and Irvine looked up to see Jilly, Huck, and April all sitting on one big branch, with Peabody in April's lap."Nice snow storm we had, huh?"

"You get down from there this instance, young lady!!" Selphie stomped her foot, staring up at Jilly.

"Catch Daddy!!" April tossed the little dog down at Irvine, who caught it and put it down on the ground next to him.

"Come down right now or you're grounded for a month!!" Selphie glared at Jilly, which was enough to make her come down as fast as she could.Irvine looked up at the two remaining children while Selphie dealt with Jilly. 

"Aren't you coming down?"

"Mommy never told _us _too.She told Jill to."April answered, shifting positions slightly.

"Well, now I'm telling you to come down.So come down."The two kids hopped out of the tree.April landed next to Selphie, while Huck landed _on _Selphie.

"Oof!! Get off!!"

"Sorry…"The little boy rolled off to the side and Selphie stood up.

"I'm tired and cold…" April leaned on her mom's leg and closed her eyes halfway.

"Just don't run off like that anymore, ok?"Selphie picked up April and took Huck's hand.Meanwhile, Jilly was rolling a huge snowball about the size of her torso.When she lifted it, her knees shook and she looked to Irvine.

"Dad, could you give me a piggy back ride? This thing is too heavy for me to walk with."

"The very question you're asking is faulty.If you can't stand with that thing, surely I can't walk up a mountain with you and that thing on my back."

"….._You're _faulty!!"After much of Jilly's convincing, Irvine lifted her and the snowball up onto his back, and started painfully up the hill with his wife.

"Are we there yet?" April whined, about to fall asleep.

"What do you think, doofus brain?Of course we're not there, do you see the house?!" Jilly growled, not feeling too good herself.

"Ohhh nooo!!!! It's starting to snow again!! And we're lost too!!!" Selphie watched the flakes of snow falling turn into sheets of blank snow, blocking almost all vision.

Huck opened his mouth and let the snow fly in, and he smiled, content.To make things worse, they heard growling behind them.

"What was that?"Irvine asked, looking around.Out of the falling snow, a huge, ugly face leaped at the 5, teeth flashing.

"IT'S A SNOW LION!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!"This sent all of them running very very fast up the mountainside, the very ground beneath them being shook by the beast chasing them.And just when they thought things were bad enough, they reached a narrow cliff.Infront of them was a drop who knows how many feet, and coming towards them from the opposite direction was obvious doom.


End file.
